


Sedotta dai tentacoli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Re di Latveria [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)[Marvel] Dr. Doom/Female!Tony Stark| Gender bender; Tentacle; light BDSM; voyeur.Natasha Stark sa bene cosa vuole.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: Re di Latveria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840393
Kudos: 2





	Sedotta dai tentacoli

Sedotta dai tentacoli

Natasha Stark stava sdraiata sul tappeto di pelliccia, avvolta dai tentacoli di energia di Von Doom. Socchiuse gli occhi, assumendo un’espressione languida, mentre posava un bacio su uno dei tentacoli.

Un altro aveva iniziato ad avvolgerle le cosce sode, altri ancora le danzavano intorno, accarezzandole il corpo abbronzato. Socchiuse le labbra piene, mentre i tentacoli la spogliavano.

Vedeva nell’oscurità, rischiarato dalle fiamme del camino, la figura del tiranno. Aveva il viso coperto da una pesante maschera di ferro e teneva un bicchiere colmo di liquore in mano.

Il tentacolo sfilò il top della giovane, rivelando i suoi seni sodi. Si avvolse intorno ad il capezzolo di lei, accarezzandolo e stringendolo nelle sue spire.

Natasha si eccitò, sentendo un tentacolo stringerle alla gola, permettendole soltanto qualche gemito.

Doom si passò l’indice sopra il bordo del bicchiere.

“Uh… umh… ugh…” mugolò la giovane. Il suo capezzolo divenne turgido e il tentacolo iniziò a premerlo. Con un altro tentacolo le avvolse l’altro seno, cullandolo.

< Le ho promesso questo gioco, ma vorrei poter andare lì a succhiarlo, fino a consumarlo > pensò Victor.

"Ugh… uggggh ... uhhh ugh ...". Il battito cardiaco della giovane era accelerato, mentre respirava affannosamente. La ragazza si arcuò, avvertendo delle onde di passione scuoterla. Afferrò il tentacolo che le stringeva il collo, mentre un altro le abbassava gli slip umidi.

“UUUGHHH!” tentò di urlare la ragazza, mentre un ennesimo tentacolo, più grande degli altri, la penetrava.

Victor bevve il contenuto del bicchiere in un unico sorso, gli occhi febbricitanti.

Natasha raggiunse l’orgasmo. I tentacoli si ritirarono, svanendo, lasciandola ansimante sul tappeto di pelliccia.

“Sei divina” ammise.

Natasha socchiuse gli occhi febbricitanti.

“Lo so” esalò. I segni sul collo erano evidenti e anche i suoi seni erano arrossati.


End file.
